The Spice War
by Spiderman21
Summary: As the Condfedracy of Indpendent Systems are slowly growing to power, a Spice war breaks out which brings Obi-wan face to face with a past Love and Anakin closer to his darkside. P
1. The Meeting

Disclaimer- The characters used in this story belong to George Lucas and they are not mine. Thank you and Enjoy the show.

"The Spice War" 

Author's Notes-

This Story takes place during the Ten years between Episodes I and II. These events are a prequel to the Dark Jedi Rising. Thank you again and enjoy the show.

Prologue-Kessel:

The hot sun of Kessel beamed down on the slaves as they trudged across the sand. He stood gazing down at them with a grin on his face. Trioculus was happy. He gripped the railing of the balcony where he stood. For years Trioculus had growing his spice empire on Kessel right under the Republic watchful eye. He imported spice from several planets in the outer rim.

As the years went on, His power grew since the fall of the Trade Federation two years ago. They're spice imports became his and his alone. He chuckled at the thought of the Trade Federation chased across the galaxy by the Jedi Knights. The chuckle turned into a deep laugh.

"Sir."  
Trioculus laugh stooped at the sound of the voice. He frowned. "What is it Emdee?" He said in his deep raspy voice. He turned to face the droid. It seemed to twitch at the sight of him. The red protocol droid bowed to him. 

"Sir, Commander Tarkin of the Outland regions of security is here to see you." Emdee reported. Trioculus sighed heavily. "Again, what does he want now." He grumbled storming past the droid. The third eye in the middle of his forehead twitched.

They moved across the catwalk above the minors where his office was. "Alright Tarkin, What...." His words died in his throat once he saw the figure. It was a gray haired man wearing a long black cape stood gazing out the window. Trioculus glanced at Emdee. "That's not Tarkin." He snapped at the droid. "Correct Trioculus I am not." The man said calmly. He turned slowly and smiled warmly at him. "I am Count Dooku, you and I have much to discuss.

*** 


	2. The assassin

Coruscant:

Anakin Skywalker stood on the balcony over looking the landing Platform. He spotted Supreme Chancellor Palpatine standing surrounded by his red guards. His hands were tucked under his dark robes. He shifted his gaze to his Master, who stood beside the Chancellor.

"Be Mindful my young padawan." Obi-wan Kenobi's voice escaped his comlink. "Baroness Zahna of Aquarius has been attacked over the past few weeks." Anakin frowned shifting his view from Palpatine to The shuttle landing on the Platform.

"With all the Bodyguards the Chancellor has put out, who would be crazy to attack?" He said. "But what I don't understand is Master is why did She want you their when she arrived." He waited a moment for his Master to respond, but no response came. 

Obi-Wan Kenobi stood silently beside Chancellor Palpatine. He reached out with the force to calm himself. It had been fifteen years since he seen Baroness Zahna. The last he saw her he was a young man of sixteen when he and his then Master Qui-Gon Jinn went to her world of Aquarius to over see talks of them joining the Republic. A smile crossed his face at the thought of her. He watched as the Shuttle lowered itself on to the landing platform. The shuttle doors opened and several armed Aquarian guards stepped out followed by five hand maidens. Then she stepped out.

She wore a golden body suit with a long flowing purple cloak. Her blonde hair cascaded down her shoulders, which made her blue skin glow under the Coruscant sun. Obi-Wan felt his heart skip a beat. _She more lovely than I remember._ He thought.

"Welcome Baroness." Palpatine said with a grin. "It is a honor to meet you" Zahna smiled at Palpatine and shifted her gaze to Obi-wan then back to Palpatine.

"Thank you Chancellor." Zahna's voice snag. She smiled at Obi-wan. "Hello Master Jedi." She said. "Its nice to see you again." Obi-wan bowed. "As it is to see you." He said. Then he sensed something.

"Master, the guard on your left!"  
Obi-Wan whipped around at his padawan's warning. His lightsaber flew from his hip and into his hand. His blue blade extended with a Snap-hiss. "Down!" He shouted as blaster fire came from the red guard. He arced his lightsaber around and sent the blast bouncing harmlessly to the ground. "Put your weapon down." Obi-Wan shouted, but the guard ignored him and continued to fire.

Anakin didn't wait for his masters call. He vaulted from the balcony down where his swooped bike was parked. He slammed on the thrusters and went flying to the platform.

Obi-Wan swung his saber around blocking as many of the blaster blasts as he could. "Ackbar!" He heard Zahna shout. Out the coroner of his eye he saw a domed headed Calamarian race down the ramp of the shuttle. He fired to shots at The assassin. One of them struck the ground and the other knocked his blaster away. The assassin gaped at The Calamarian. He grumbled then ran off. Obi-Wan took a step to flow then he sensed Anakin approaching. He pulled out his comlink.

"Anakin."  
"I'm on it Master." His Padawan said. A second later He saw Anakin speed by on a swoop. Obi-Wan turned to Zahna. "Are you alright?" He asked. She smiled at him as a handmaiden helped her up. "I am now." Zahna responded.

Anakin pressed his speed on the swoop cutting though the Coruscant traffic. He spotted the assassin jump into a twin engine speeder. He almost smirked. "Your making this too easy." Anakin said. He dropped down after the swoop.  
"Anakin." Obi-wan's voice spoke up. "Bring him here."  
Anakin nodded and sped forward. They dropped into the heavy traffic. The assassin pointed a blaster out of the window of the speeder and fried. Anakin jerked sideways clipping a speeder car out of traffic. "Sorry!" Anakin called back.

He reached out with the force to grip the assassin's mind, but he pushed it back. "Mind block." He muttered to himself.

Another blaster blot zipped toward Anakin. He flashed his lightsaber into view and sent the blot back to the speeder. The blot struck the second engine of the speeder. The speeder went spinning out of control and slammed into a gas transport. The assassin vanished in a ball of fire. Anakin slammed on the breaks bring himself to a halt. He frowned deeply.

"Anakin, what's your status?" Obi-Wan asked. Anakin let out a deep sigh. "I lost him Master." He said. 


End file.
